Poker Face
by Naidoo
Summary: A round of Poker with an interesting outcome. ONESHOT


"I'm home," Penelope yelled when she made it through the front door, throwing her keys on the little table next to the door and dumping her luggage next to the door.

She had just spent an entire week in Southern California, catching up with relatives. It was a great trip and she hadn't seen either of them since quite a while. But like with most families, Penelope was glad when she could board her flight back home to DC. Now all she was looking forward to was her bed, a long, nice, hot bath and Derek.

They had been dating since quite a while now and so far things went great. The idea of going out and seeing how things would go was his originally, with Penelope not arguing too much. She had always had this massive crush on Morgan, but never really saw a chance with him, seeing that he usually dated tall, thin women, with legs to the neck. A category she definitely didn't fit in.

"Hey, welcome home, baby," she heard him coming from the kitchen, with Clooney in tow. He kissed her passionately signaling he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

They hadn't really been talking much over the last week, seeing that she had always been on the road, meeting another cousin or uncle and he hadn't really been bored at work either.

She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss and bringing herself closer to him. She felt his hands coming around her waist, holding her close as well, while they stood in the hallway, with Clooney jumping around them, happy to have Penelope back as well.

"How was your trip?" he asked, after they released each other's lips.

"Quite fun actually. I have to take you with me the next time I fly there, let you meet them. They will like you," she smiled, brushing her lips over his again.

Even after dating him for nearly a year now, Penelope was still surprised of how she didn't seem to ever get enough of her boyfriend. And frankly she hoped it would never change. She somehow liked to be so addicted to kissing, touching and feeling him and knew he did feel exactly the same about her as she felt about him. He told her often enough, and acted often enough on it as well.

"Who doesn't like me," he smiled at her, making her roll his eyes, but she knew he was right. Everybody loved Derek Morgan, he was just this charismatic, great guy, who could talk to it seemed everyone and he was all Penelope's.

"How did the tournament go, by the way?" she asked as they moved into the kitchen.

Penelope hadn't had the chance so far to find out how the BAU team did at the annual FBI Poker Tournament. Reid had won it the last four years in a row. But since he was on personal leave this week, and she was on vacation, she didn't think the team had too much hope in regaining the title this year.

"Actually …," Morgan started, turning around and smiling at her, before stealing another kiss from her, "we won," his smile all of a sudden growing impossibly.

"What? You won?" Penelope asked slightly surprised, not having seen this one coming. So maybe Rossi's Poker abilities were better than he had let on.

"Yeah, I got the trophy for the team this year," she heard him laughing, her surprise growing,

"_You_ won?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why does that surprise you so much, Baby Girl? Give me some credit." Morgan asked, playfully pouting at her.

"Because the last three years you had always been booted off in the first round, being distracted too much by the girls from Counter Terrorism," Penelope smiled at him, knowing she had a point.

"I won and I have a trophy with my name on it to prove it," Morgan replied, ignoring Penelope's last comment.

"You only won, because Reid was on personal leave and I on vacation. With us being there we would have kicked your butt, sugar," she smiled, grabbing his ass to stress her point.

Morgan just laughed at her, kissing her again and then replied "So you think you can beat me?"

"Hot Stuff, I have been playing Poker weekly while at Caltech with my friends there. I'm certain I can beat you," she smiled back at him, all innocently.

He looked at her for a moment, thinking. She knew Morgan, he never backed down from a challenge. Right now he probably was wondering how to go about this.

"Okay, let's find out," he finally announced, a grin on his face.

"Now?" Penelope asked.

"Now," Morgan confirmed, walking upstairs, to probably get some cards. Sometimes her boyfriend was a bit _too_ predictable.

When he returned, Penelope had already sat down at the kitchen table, getting herself a glass of iced tea and waiting for him.

He threw the cards on the table, still grinning and looking like he was very sure of himself.

"Tell you what, sugar. Why don't we make this interesting and instead of playing for cents or domestic chores, we play for something … else," she smiled at him, lowering her voice at the end of the sentence.

"What do you have in mind Goddess?" Morgan asked looking rather interested at her.

"Strip Poker," Penelope simply stated, a mischievous smile gracing her face.

"Strip Poker?" Morgan asked, a smile on his lips that matched Penelope's. He thought about it for a moment. For show of course. Penelope knew she had his interest the moment she said it There was no way Derek Morgan would pass on the chance of getting her naked.

"Oh, you got yourself a deal, gorgeous," he finally said, sitting down opposite of her and started mixing the cards.

He dealt each of the five cards and put the rest of the deck down on the table.

Both picked up their cards, not changing their expressions for a single second. Both looked rather unimpressed at their cards and the other one, trying to see whether they could get a clue from what the other one was having. No such luck.

"Two" Penelope said, throwing two of her own cards down to the side, and waiting for Morgan to deal her two new ones.

Morgan himself took only one, making Penelope wonder how good his hand really was. He could only do this to throw her off, making her believe he had a good deal going on, when in fact he hadn't. In the four years she had played poker on a weekly base she had seen most stuff, and almost every trick.

They played two more rounds like this, with Penelope taking once another two cards and once just one card, and Morgan first taking two new ones as well, before exchanging his whole hand.

"Pair of tens and a pair of Jacks," Morgan laid his cards on the table smiling at her.

Penelope looked rather unimpressed at him and the cards, before turning hers over. "Royal Flush. I win," she responded innocently, batting her eye lashes at him.

Morgan looked at her cards dismissively for a second, before shrugging and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it into the room.

Looking at Morgan's bare and very well toned chest, Penelope had to admit that maybe it had been a bad idea letting him lose his shirt first. Maybe she should have probed more for his socks, something that wouldn't distract her too much. How was she supposed to concentrate when her God-Like boyfriend was sitting right in front of her, bare-chested, not able to touch him? And looking at his face he was damn aware of the effect he had on her right now.

Four rounds later Morgan had already lost both his socks, his earring and ring, as well as his watch. Penelope was missing her tights, her watch and necklace, as well as her shirt. And looking at Morgan now, he definitely seemed to have a hard time concentrating now, with her sitting there in only a bra, skirt and her underwear. His eyes kept drifting off to her breasts and Penelope made it a habit of leaning on the table as often as possible, having her breasts being pushed together and slightly up with her upper arms. Yes, she was definitely not making it easy on Morgan, if his eyes and the fire in them was any indication.

Two more hands later and Penelope was only sitting there in her underwear, with the prospect of losing one of the two garments soon if the cards in her hand were any indication. Morgan by now was just wearing boxer shorts and Penelope was wondering who this was harder on actually. She by now had spent more time ogling Morgan's perfect upper body than looking at her cards or paying attention to what she was really holding in her hands. Morgan on the other hand didn't seem like he was really focused on this game either.

Penelope looked at her cards and decided to exchange all of them, it couldn't get any worse anyway.

"Straight Flush, baby. I guess that means we are finally moving to something _very_ interesting," Morgan grinned when putting the cards face up down on the table in front of him, looking at her as if already undressing her with his eyes.

Penelope was hit by shivers from the intensity of his look. Even after such a long time now that they were dating, she was still surprised of what his looks could still do to her. For a second she considered giving up, getting this over with and moving to things way more physical than playing cards. After all she hadn't seen her man for a week, didn't really speak to him for a week, or made love to him. And right now, her body was aching for him in any possible way.

Smiling sweetly at Derek Penelope took her time, laying her cards on the table one at a time. She witnessed how his smile slowly vanished and he realized she just beat him.

"Royal Flush, Baby. I guess if anyone of us is losing anything, it will be you."

She watched his smile return, thinking for a moment, before he got up slowly and walked towards her.

He stopped right in front of her and smiled down on her, bending over and pressing his lips softly against hers. He quickly deepened the kiss taking full control.

'_If he thinks he can avoid taking that last piece of, he is wrong,'_ Penelope thought, smiling into the kiss. And just when he let her up for air again and she thought about mentioning it playfully what their rules were she saw him taking a step back, turning around, so his back was facing her and discarded his shorts in one swift motion.

He then turned around, standing in front of Penelope in all his glory and in a confident way. Of course Morgan knew he was good looking, he might not say it out loud, but he knew it. He also knew the effect he probably had on Penelope at this very moment.

Before either could speak, he closed the distance to Penelope again, hauled her off the chair and kissed her again deeply, navigating her towards the living room.

Her bra was gone within the first two steps and Penelope noticed how Morgan's kisses became more demanding and aggressive with every step they took.

Positioning her on the couch, Morgan bent her knees slightly, spreading them and settled in between them, his fingers playing with the garment of her silk panties.

His fingers drove her insane, just like the man himself did and everything that came with him. He took care of her, in every possible way that could be imagined, sexual and non-sexual. While she came down from that first high, she barely registered how Morgan removed her soaking wet panties, his hands cupping her breasts and kneading them softly.

"I love you so much," she heard him whisper, while kissing his way down her jaw line and up again, ending with nibbling at her earlobe.

He kissed slowly down her neck again, biting down softly, just enough to leave a mark and he knew she would give him hell for this come morning.

Wrapping his arms around her, he felt how she unwrapped her legs and her arms came up wrapping around him.

For a few moments they just lay there, no one saying a word and their shallow breathing the only noise in the house.

"We definitely will have to play Poker more often," Penelope stated suddenly.

"I want a rematch, Baby Girl," was Morgan's response. And Penelope just rolled her eyes.

_Of course he would want one._


End file.
